


Miracles Happen

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re in love with the oldest Winchester, but he’s a stubborn man.





	Miracles Happen

You stared up at him, fuming from the fight. John smiled down at you, “Now why don’t you be a good little girl and get some sleep.” You stood up and punched him square on the jaw, “Fuck you John.” Dean smirked, “It’s the best thing you can do really. I mean you’ve already caused enough trouble for one day. Stay here and make sure Sammy does his homework at least.” You glared at Dean, “Not you too?” Sammy smiled, “I could use the company Y/N.” You sighed and plopped down on the bed. You weren’t going to win this battle. But you hated it when they treated you like a child.

John and Dean left leaving you with Sammy. You sighed. Sam looked up at you, “Are you ok Y/N?” You shook your head no, “Don’t you ever get tired of them treating you like a child Sammy.” He smiled, “I’m only thirteen. Technically I am still a child.” You sighed, “One little mistake and I’m sidelined. This sucks.” Sam smiled, “I know it does. Well for you anyway.” You sighed again, “Want something to eat?” He shook his head yes, “I’m starved.” You chuckled to yourself, “I’ll be back I’m gonna go over to the dinner and get something.”

You were lying. You were going to go help John and Dean, but Sammy didn’t need to know that. You pulled up next to the impala. Sighing you got out of your car. John was going to be pissed. But they needed the help. They still thought it was a shifter, but it was a pack of werewolves. You’d found that out the day before. The one mistake was doing it alone. You walked into the house to see the boys surrounded. The wolves turned and stared at you licking their lips. John glared, “I thought I told you to stay with Sammy.” You glared back, “If I’d stayed with Sammy you two would be dead.” John scoffed, “We’ve got this.” You rolled your eyes about the time a werewolf lunged at you.

You side stepped out of the way. The wolf ran into the wall. Giving Dean to the opputinity to stab the werewolf that was guarding him in the heart with a silver bladed dagger. He looked at John, “She’s got a point dad.” John shot the one that was guarded him and it dropped, “No she doesn’t. We had it.” You shot the one that lunged at you, “You’re such a stubborn son of a bitch. You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me.” John grabbed your arm, “Damn it Y/N. Next time I tell you to stay at the hotel stay. You could have been killed.” You yanked your arm away, “I’m not a child John. And why do you care. You said I was just a good lay nothing else.” John pinched the bridge of his nose, “This isn’t the time or the place Y/N.” You stomped off towards your car, “And where is the time and place. You never wanna talk about it. And I’m just supposed to come to you whenever you call. I’m done.”

You got back to the hotel and slammed the door to your room. Sammy’s head jolted up from his book. Dean walked into the room. Followed by John, he also slammed the door. Sammy looked at them concerned, “So um how did it go? I’m guessing Y/N went there since she went for food two hours ago and hasn’t been back.” John punched the wall, “That stubborn damn woman.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Just tell her how you feel already.” John glared at him, “I have.” It was Sammy’s turn to roll his eyes, “No, the truth about how you feel.” John plopped down on the bed, “I’m going to sleep.” Dean sighed, “Yeah I’m pretty beat too. Night Sammy. Don’t stay up to late.” 

There was a knock on your door. You opened it to see John, “What do you want Winchester?” He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “I couldn’t sleep.” You slammed the door in his face and yelled, “Then go for a walk Winchester.” He sighed and walked back to his room. You leaned back against the door. That was one of the hardest things you’d ever done. You loved that stubborn son of a bitch more than he’d ever know. Why couldn’t he just admit how he truly felt about you?

You flung the door open and headed to the Winchester room. You busted in and John grabbed you covering your mouth, “Shhh. They’re so cute when they’re sleeping. I don’t get to enjoy it nearly enough.” You nodded your head and grabbed his other hand leading him outside. He followed, “What Y/N. I thought you were done?” You sighed and looked up into his eyes, “That was a bluff and you know it.” He grabbed you kissing you passionately, “I’m sorry I’m so damn stubborn. I love you Y/N.”


End file.
